


how did it end up like this

by vclkyries



Series: it started out with a kiss [1]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Broadway, Emotions, Feelings, First Kiss, Founding Fathers, Gay, Hate Sex, Jamilton - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Mr Brightside, Repressed Emotions, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Thomas Jefferson - Freeform, breath play, but gay, but like hamilton, but rly mild, i just rly like sin, not really but i tried, sin - Freeform, this is pure sin, wait broadway IS gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkyries/pseuds/vclkyries
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson have a tough relationship. Dancing around sexual tension is never the way to deal with anything and they find this out the hard way. It started out with a kiss. ***Part 1 of 'it started it out with a kiss'





	

Alexander Hamilton was known as a hurricane of a man. Whirling winds racing through life, unstoppable, uncontainable. He was constantly reminded by all the people around him that he was at fault for most of his misfortune. He knew. He didn’t need reminding -- it was something that he thought about quite frequently. They were told through memories that he would never be able to shake from himself. He tried to make the best of what he had, however, it didn’t always work out for him. Whilst he was rushing through life, he often left people behind. Important people. His dead mother. His dear ex-wife, Eliza. His poor mistress, Maria. His friend and lover, John. He had lost so many people over the years and every single time, it was a searing pain that never left him. It started weighing down on him. He was heavy with the sorrows of the past even if his life was quite fortunate financially. Although he had slowed down considerably, he was still moving faster than any other man and this is how we end up here. 

It was 10 at night and he was still furiously typing at his laptop. The White House had long since turned closed and the day had ended but here he was, still working, urging himself to go faster, faster, _faster_. He just wanted to finish. When he finished everything would be okay again -- he could go home, sleep comfortably, peacefully, settle his mind. There was a reasonable voice at the back of his mind telling him that no matter how ideal that would be, it never turned out that way. Even if he finished, he knew he’d just end up coming up with _another_ reason to stay up, keep working -- work relentlessly until he passed out in his office from exhaustion. “Alexander, that’s not healthy.” People would say. He never spared them an extra thought. Maybe that wasn’t a good thing but it wasn’t something he was capable of caring about. Fuck, he didn’t have the time to think about it.

He was so close to being finished. Just one more sentence. Just one more paragraph. Just one more page. These thoughts raced through his mind but he didn’t want to stop despite the time -- he was just too close he could practically fee- 

“What the fuck are you still doing here, Hamilton?” The tired man heard a voice call from the entrance to his small stuffy office. 

He looked up and scowled. Thomas Jefferson. In an obnoxiously coloured magenta suit jacket. This man was absolutely astoundingly irritating. “How eloquent, Jefferson.” He huffed out through gritted teeth, clenching his fists. Perhaps he shouldn’t have been getting so annoyed. 

“Calm down. I was just about to leave anyways.” Thomas said nonchalantly, eyeing Hamilton wearily. “I’m not surprised, whatever distracts you from your pathetic life.” 

Thomas knew that would piss off Alexander but for the first time in awhile, Alex stayed calm. “Jefferson, what do you want from me?” He shot back, his voice relaxed and questioning.

Jefferson raised his eyebrow and smirked. “Hell, if I fucked some random whore and then told the entirety of America about it, I’d need a distraction too.” He said, playing with his nails and not looking at Alex directly. 

“What, are you jealous?” It slipped out before Alexander had time to think about it. 

They had been playing this game for a long time actually. Their relationship started as primarily hate fueled but somewhere along the line, it wasn’t _really_ hate anymore. It was strange. It was as if they were dancing around something that neither of them were able to identify. It was quite embarrassing actually -- Alexander had thought about those soft plump lips of Jefferson’s upon his more than once. He’d only do it to shut the other man up. At least, that’s what he told himself. And then, it didn’t stop there. His vivid imaginary fantasies weren’t just kissing Jefferson. They were more. It wasn’t right to think about the man you hated this way, was it? 

Jefferson looked startled for a moment, his cheeks flushing to a lovely dark red. “What are you on about now, Hamilton?” 

Alex wasn’t going to lie, he was blushing too. He slammed his laptop shut, looking for a way out of this terrifyingly awkward situation and searched his mind for a witty reply. “Nothing.” He blurted out. Damn it. Why did he always say the stupidest things?

Now Thomas was the one grinning suggestively. He walked toward Alexander’s desk slowly and leaned down, dangerously near to the other’s face. “I’m sorry, do I have to repeat myself, dear?” He asked quietly, “I can’t blame you, if I were you, I’d have a crush on me too.”

“I don’t have a crush on you.” Alexander said lamely. He wasn’t looking at Jefferson directly anymore. His bottom lip was between his teeth as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

He stood up in an attempt to get away from Thomas. The other man didn’t budge, only straightened, and pushed aside Alexander’s chair to make room to slowly come down on the small man. Hamilton instinctively backed up, his back hitting his bookshelf, the corner digging into his back uncomfortably. Jefferson didn’t back off, only neared Alex even more, his arrogant smirk only growing even more wide. Alexander’s face was absolutely _burning_. Thomas cupped Alexander’s cheek and Hamilton didn’t push him away. He didn’t _want_ to push the other man away. He could feel Thomas’s warm breath hovering over his lips. He gulped and turned his head slightly. 

“Oh really, now? Are you saying I don’t affect you?” Thomas whispered. 

“Wh-what? You don’t affect me at all!” Alex’s voice was small, weak and unconvincing. It was difficult to sound convincing when you had an uncontrollably huge crush on the man who was barely a foot away from you. 

“It’s not good to lie, Alexander.” The Virginian’s voice _deep_. Husky. Beautiful. The way Alex’s first name just rolled off his tongue was so hot. 

His knees felt wobbly as he turned to meet the taller man’s gorgeously brown eyes. He let out a small shaky breath as Thomas got even nearer to him, their chests pressing ever so slightly against each other. Jefferson was just loving how flustered Alex got, how the man practically trembled under his gaze. He brushed away a stray strand of hair that had somehow made it’s way out Alexander’s ponytail. Alex swooned under his light touch, suddenly feeling a burning desire in his chest. 

“I’m not lying.” Alex said quietly, his voice meek. 

That’s when Thomas pressed forward, pushing their lips together. That’s when Alexander’s knees gave out, the only thing holding up was Thomas’s hands gripping his hips tightly. That was gonna leave bruises. He wrapped his arms around Jefferson’s neck, pressing himself closer to the other man. Their lips moved together quick, passionately and oh so messily. There was nothing sensual or tender about it, just pure lust and electricity running through both their veins. Thomas shoved his tongue into Alex’s mouth, causing the smaller to let out a small needy whine. Jefferson gripped him tighter, almost possessively and he loved every second of it. He loved feeling owned. He loved feeling of being dominated. 

If Thomas knew how many times Alexander had imagined this moment, it probably would’ve happened so much sooner. It was so much better than anything he could’ve ever imagined, how hot and soft Thomas’s lips were. How tightly he was being held yet how gently he was being handled. It was so sexy. He could feel Thomas’s bulge pressed against his inner thigh and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t hard as well. _God_. 

Soon, they both pulled away for breath, Thomas’s eyes burning into Alexander’s. They said nothing for a few moments but truly, no words needed to be said. There was an unspoken agreement on their lips. They had crossed so many lines in the period of 5 minutes and it would just be disappointing to not go on. Thomas had his head pressed to Alexander’s and Alex just looked so vulnerable under his gaze. He wanted to ruin the man he had turned into his enemy. The expressed hatred had translated into fiery lust. The fire that beat the hurricane. 

“How far is your apartment from here?” Alex asked breathlessly. 

“Not far.” Thomas replied, eyes never leaving the smaller man. 

“Good.” 

***

Alexander was shoved against the door of Thomas’s bedroom. It hurt momentarily as the knob hit the bottom of his spine but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as Thomas crashed their lips upon each other’s, moving feverently and relentlessly against each other. Alexander bucked against the taller man and ground their hips together, a small moan coming from the back of his throat. Thomas growled in response, Alex’s waist being held in a bruising grip. Their noses slid together as Alexander moved to unbutton Thomas’s shirt slowly. Jefferson’s lips tasted sweet, chocolatey, smokey and Alexander realised in that moment how much he loved that taste. 

Thomas quickly pulled away which earned him an annoyed whine which quickly turned to a moan when he reattached them to Alex’s adams apple. Alex gripped his shoulders tightly as Thomas playfully nipped and sucked at his neck and collarbone. The top few buttons of his shirt had been ripped off on the two men’s violent, impatient trip back to to Thomas’s apartment. He pressed his nose into Jefferson’s hair, loving the way the dark curls tickled his nose. Although the whole teasing part was nice, the more they played around, the more desperate Alex was getting. 

Alexander gathered up all of his strength and flipped them around so Thomas’s back was pressed against the door. Thomas let out a surprised yelp and then groan when he realised what Alexander was trying to do. Alex massaged a piece of flesh on Thomas’s neck in between his teeth causing Thomas’s hips to snap forward against his own. Alexander smirked, loving the new found power he got from his endeavors. He kissed the top of Thomas’s sternum before going down teasingly slow, unbuttoning the shirt as he went. When he got to the the band of Thomas’s jeans, he stopped, slipping the taller man’s shirt of his shoulders. He didn’t make any further moves to lower himself, only went back up, running his hands over Thomas’s chest. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little jealous of how fit Thomas was. It made him slightly insecure, actually. 

He ignored the pit in his stomach and moved to suck lightly on Thomas’s nipples. Thomas writhed and arched from the door, letting out a loud moan. Alexander had never seen the man so active, so emotional. It was a beautiful sight, no matter how much he told himself he hated the secretary. He used his tongue to trace a trail down the centre of Thomas’s taut abs before he reached the dark patch of hair which rested just below his hips. Alex linked his fingers around Thomas’s jeans and tugged them down. They fell, pooling around his ankles. Alexander couldn’t exactly see what Thomas had but from the outline in his boxers, he could tell Thomas wasn’t small and that turned him on even more. 

He finally dropped to his knees and decided to tease, kissing around Thomas’s inner thighs. Thomas let out a mournful moan as if to say “Just get on with on with it”. Alexander showed no such mercy as he pulled down the taller man’s boxers ever so slightly so they were hanging dangerously low on his hips. Alex cupped his hand over Thomas’s length and squeezed slightly which caused the other to whimper slightly and roll his hips forward. 

“Please, Hamilton.” Thomas gasped out. 

“Call me Alex,” Alexander corrected, “If I can give you a blowjob, I think we’ve reached a first name basis.” 

“Alexander.” Thomas whispered almost experimentally. Alexander hummed in approval, attaching his lips to the clothed tip of Thomas’s length which was already leaking. 

He mouthed down the thick and large shaft, his spit making its way through the thin fabric. He allowed his teeth to graze it slightly which earned him a gasp and buck. Carefully, he took the boxers between his teeth and pulled it down, Thomas’s cock springing from it’s confines and slapping against his stomach. The tip was slick with precum and flushed with desire. Alex took the base is his hand, licking a stripe up the underside. Thomas fell back against the door, afraid that if he put any weight on his legs, he’d fall. After a moment, Alexander took the tip into his mouth, suckling on it as if it were a candy then, he pressed his tongue flat against the slit, relishing in the high pitched whine he got from Thomas. He moved further down the shaft, only managing to get ⅔’s of the way. He tried to press down even further but choked slightly. It didn’t matter, he managed to tear Thomas apart with what he could do. 

Spit dribbled down his chin as he bobbed his head up and down slowly, sensually, wanting Thomas to enjoy this. He didn’t want to just give another quick, messy blowjob. He wanted it to be something Thomas would never forget. Something Thomas would think about every time they were in a cabinet meeting. As for Thomas, he was an absolute mess. His hips were snapping forward every few moments, the wet heat of Alexander’s mouth was absolutely exquisite. He couldn’t help the filthy moans that kept falling from his lips. And then, Alexander starting touching his balls, holding them gently, rubbing the softly between his fingers. Thomas cried out, hands tangling in Alexander’s hair as he thrust his hips forward. The wonderful fluttering feeling came to his groin and just as he was about to come, Alex pulled off, his lips making a popping sound. 

“Aleeeex!” Thomas sighed, “Why did you do that?” 

Alexander rolled his eyes, kissing his way up Thomas’s chest. “Because I want to get fucked tonight.” 

Thomas’s breath hitched before he quickly grabbed Alexander’s hand and shoving the smaller man onto the bed. Alexander hit the unnaturally soft mattress with a light thud. Thomas was completely naked, however, Alex had somehow remained fully clothed. Thomas ripped off the other man’s shirt, buttons flying in every direction. His pants were tugged down violently, his boxers falling with them. Alex just moaned loudly, the sound like music to Thomas’s ears. He fumbled to get to his nightstand, grabbing a condom and some lube from the small compartment. 

He squirted some onto two of his fingers before moving one of Alex’s legs onto his shoulder so he had better access to the smaller man’s tight, pink entrance. He carefully slipped one finger inside, allowing Alexander to adjust to the new intrusion. He hissed slightly, wiggling his hips to try and get used to the sensation. He nodded once before Thomas slipped in another finger, beginning to pump them in and out slowly. It stung slightly at first but Alexander just tried to his muscles and enjoy the newfound sensation. Soon he was whimpering and moaning so Thomas took that as a go ahead to add a third finger, scissoring the smaller man open. Alex bounced slightly, moving his body to try and take in more, more, more. 

“T-Thomas, I’m ready.” He stuttered out, his mind foggy with uncontrollable lust. 

Thomas nodded, understanding what he meant. He worked his fingers out of Alexander which caused Alex to frown from the feeling of emptiness. Thomas used his thumb to smooth the crease between his brows as he pressed the tip of his cock into Alex’s newly stretched hole. Alex let out a small breath, trying to get used to the feeling. Thomas pressed in further so he was about halfway in. He stopped, noticing the look of absolute pain covering Alexander’s face. Alex felt his eyes welling up with burning tears. He tried not to worry Thomas but it really really hurt. 

“Shh, shh, Alexander, do you need to stop?” Thomas asked soothingly, no hint of judgement in his voice, as he tenderly rubbed Alexander’s hips. 

Alex shook his head quickly before mouthing “Give me a second.” Thomas waited there patiently, just allowing Alex to adjust to him. If anything, he wanted the man to feel no pain. The smaller man let out a few shaky breaths before nodding slowly, giving the go ahead for Thomas to move. Thomas moved his hips forward even more, getting fully seated within Alex. Alex bit his lip hard, before nodding once more. Thomas knew this meant it was now fully okay for him to move. He pulled out slowly and thrust back in shallowly as to allow Alexander to become more comfortable with his size. It took a few shallow thrusts before Alex was whimpering. Thomas stopped for a moment, worried that he was hurting Alex again. 

Alexander cracked one eye open. “W-why did you s-stop?” 

Thomas just shook his head and began to thrust harder this time, gaining him louder whines and moans the faster and deeper he went. Soon, Alexander was moving his body with Thomas’s rocking himself onto Thomas’s aching cock. Thomas was letting out groans of his own as he couldn’t control the movements of his hips any further. They moved quickly to their own accord, thrusting quicker and quicker with every passing moment. Eventually, Alex had grown comfortable enough to take in Thomas’s entire dick, gasping and crying out as he linked his arms around Thomas’s neck. 

Alex looked gorgeous. 

Thomas looked down at him, his mind fogged up with the sensations. Alex’s cock was bouncing with every thrust, precum smeared across his stomach. His hair was fanned out across the duvet, sweat was dripping down the side of his head, his mouth was wide open with obscenities spilling out and he as a photograph would’ve never looked more beautiful. Thomas hadn’t notice this before. He had demonized the man who he was now admiring. He couldn’t help but lean down and place gentle kisses all over Alex’s face which earned him an approving hum. 

“F-faster, fuck!” Alexander mewled, his body moving uncontrollably fast against Thomas. 

He had tangled his hands in the taller man’s hair, tugging lightly and moaning. Thomas was blissed out with the feeling of Alexander’s tight body just hugging around him so nicely. It was unbearably good. He huffed out, his breathing unstable and quick as he felt himself nearing closer and closer to the edge of what he could take. His forehead was covered in a light sheen of sweat as his tongue passed over his lips. 

The only thing illuminating the room was a streak of moonlight which fell through the slit in the curtains. It fell on the two bodies as if it were designed in a movie -- like an idealistic romance. 

Thomas’s thrusts soon grew sloppy and slow. He moved to take Alexander’s cock in his hand, fisting it in time with his thrusts. Alexander damn near screamed at the contact. They were both riding on the edge of pure ecstasy and it only took a few more thrusts to send them there. Thomas came with a shout, spilling inside the condom whilst Alexander cried out Thomas’s name as he came all over his own chest. Thomas let them both ride out their orgasms, weakly fucking Alex. And then, he pulled out, collapsing beside the small man, both of their chests rising and falling as if they had just run a marathon.

They relaxed for a couple moments, letting the reality of the situation sink in before Alexander sat up awkwardly and slowly, tiredness weighing his body down. He looked at Thomas who just nodded at him slightly. They both wore a blank expression as Alex stood up and put his clothes back on and just when he was about to leave, he turned slightly. 

“Thanks, I guess.” His voice was cold, unemotional. 

Thomas sighed and looked away. “Just leave, it would make this easier.” 

He saw hurt flash over Alex’s eyes but didn’t comment on it as the man left the bedroom and, eventually, the apartment. This was how things were supposed to be he tried to tell himself. He shouldn’t expect anything from this arrangement. But he couldn’t help it. He wanted something and that something was Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is gonna be my new jamilton series that's gonna be my excuse to write smut haha <3 it's gonna be based off of "mr. brightside" by the killers. i really hope y'all enjoy this !! i got a lotta new projects comin out for this kind of stuff. i hope you enjoy the writing i produce <3 
> 
> please leave me a comment telling me how i did!!
> 
> song i listened to while writing this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xe_iCkFsQKE


End file.
